Cuando te vas
by MissMusic123
Summary: Isabella recuerda las mejores 3 primeras veces que Edward jamás le pudo dar.


**La primera vez que te vi fue en la primera clase de economía**. Mis padres habían pagado la universidad para que haga la carrera de contadora, no quería hacerlo, estaba obligada. Estabas sentado en los primeros bancos y yo en el medio. **Veía** tu ceño fruncido, siempre lo hacías cuando estabas concentrado. No dejaba de observarte **con una sonrisa boba y una mirada dulce**, no lo habías notado, pero el profesor sí. Me llamó la atención, y ahí fue donde me miraste **por** primera vez con tus ojos verdes que tanto me hipnotizaron y pude ver **la** sonrisita tan linda que tenías. Por suerte quedó solo en un llamado de atención y al finalizar la clase, guardé todas las cosas en mi cartera. **Al levantar la mirada **noté que estabas al lado mío. Era muy probable que me agarrara un infarto de lo nerviosa que estaba. '¿Entendiste la clase?' Me preguntaste y ahí fue donde comenzó todo. Me acompañaste hasta la casa de mis padres y hablábamos de cualquier cosa que se nos viera a la mente, era satisfactorio estar con vos. **Hablamos por horas,** hasta que me contaste que hace poco habías terminado una relación afectuosa de varios años. 'Tierra trágame' Pensé. **Y de lo más hondo de mi fragilidad, me entristecí. No creí que querrías entrar en algo ahora, menos conmigo, luego de escuchar los relatos de tu viejo amor. Pero seguí, con una sonrisa. **Llegamos a mi casa y rápidamente me pediste mi número de celular para entablar una conversación como habíamos hecho. **Esperé ansiosa a que me hablaras, tonta de mí al no haberte pedido el número también. Mi cordura colgaba de ti. Maldito fin de semana. ¿No podíamos tener clase de economía todos los días? Pero** después de tres días, me mandaste un mensaje preguntándome si tenía algo que hacer para **ese día** a la noche. **Creo que mis vecinos pensaron que la locura me había alcanzado de forma definitiva al escucharme gritar y reír. Feliz, **te dije que no y nos encontramos en un bar esa misma noche. Me contaste de tu familia, de tu hermano y de tus problemas. Yo hice lo mismo te conté de todas las veces que me sentí mal, que me sentí vacía y sin ningún propósito. Desde ya pudiste notar que no era la persona que demostraba ser. Amaba a mis padres, a mis amigos pero sentía que faltaba algo o mejor dicho alguien. Me **sonreíste y me **dijiste 'Vamos a gritarle al cielo, **preciosa**'. **Y tomaste mi mano, entrelazando nuestros dedos, creando una visión perfecta a mis ojos. Sonriendo por el ¨preciosa¨ corrí a tu par, riendo por ese momento mágico. . **El tiempo pasó y nos hicimos muy amigos, casi únicos. **Mi caída hacia tu amor, tranquilo, dulce y leal, era inevitable. **Nos quedamos en un limbo de amor y amistad, celos y pasividad por casi un año, hasta que no pude más y en una fiesta que fuimos en la que estaba borracha como una cuba **te besé. Y avergonzada, me aleje, pero no me dejaste hacerlo.** Luego de eso empezamos a salir, llevábamos 4 meses juntos donde me presentaste como tu novia ante tus amigos. Nos quedaba bien el rotulo novios**, perfecto a decir verdad. Éramos dinamita juntos, cielo. **Nuestro noviazgo era perfecto, lleno de amor, afecto y lleno de salvajismo a la hora del sexo. Tú me ayudabas con economía, y o lo hacía con las asignaturas más teóricas como derecho y tratados.

Todo era hermoso hasta que pasó. **Mis padres murieron. Un conductor borracho, un funeral, un fideicomiso y herencia incalculable en dinero para mí, y una depresión que me arrolló con la fuerza de todas las mareas del mundo. **Nunca pude salir a tiempo de ahí, cariño. Nos arruiné con toda la fuerza que podría tener una depresión y múltiples intentos de suicidio. Mi piel ya no era de alabastro, era cetrina y enfermiza. Mi cuerpo ya no era hermoso y fuerte, era débil y flacucho. Mis brazos ya no tenían más que marcas de los múltiples cortes que me hacía. Mi dolor nos consumió, corazón. Y lamento tanto que lo haya hecho, porque creo que jamás amé con tanta fuerza a alguien.

Con todo el dolor del mundo, **te dejé ir. **Ahora sólo éramos miradas de tristeza y separación, pero seguimos adelante. Comprendí que tuve que ayudarme **por mí. **Comencé a mejorar, aunque había cosas que se habían roto para siempre. Comencé a ir al gimnasio, tomar sol, me tatué y me recibí de contadora con honores. Una carrera que comencé odiando y terminé con tanto amor y esmero que dolía.

Vendí la casa de mis padres, lugar donde crecí, amé y sufrí. **Y desaparecí. ** Dejé todo atrás, **incluyéndote a ti. **

Los años pasaron, 10 para ser exactos. Ya era una adulta de 35 años, una exitosa contadora en Seattle y una mujer de armas de tomar. Me transformé en una dominante, porque nunca pude superar el mejor sexo de mi vida, **que fuiste tú. **

Y un día sucedió. Apareciste en Seattle, contratado como una eminencia para trabajar codo a codo conmigo, lo mejor que el mejor estudio de Seattle podía tener y pagar. Pero no llegaste solo. **Tu hijo Jasper con tu esposa María venían contigo. Y la segunda vez que nos vimos fue tan arrolladora como la primera**, con todo el peso del mundo, como si de repente compartiéramos la carga de Atlas. Nos encargamos de ser dos perfectos profesionales, sacando y atrayendo clientes como pan caliente. Conseguimos el éxito juntos, como siempre debió ser. Y un día no pudimos resistir, **porque mi piel volvía a ser de alabastro, mi cuerpo volvía a ser atlético y fuerte, y mis ojos tenían la misma luz que te enamoró.**

El amorío comenzó, y me odié. No era el segundo plato de nadie, pero era tan tentador ser el tuyo… volvimos a amarnos como 2 salvajes, volvimos a generar esa complicidad que nos llevó al cielo y al infierno a la vez, **volvimos a ser dinamita.**

Esa noche, **te di un ultimátum, Era ella o yo**. **Y la elegiste a ella**, lo cual respeté. No soportaba dañar a otra mujer.

**La próxima mañana presenté mi renuncia, puse en venta mi lujoso departamento en el centro de Seattle y compré un billete de ida a Londres.**

Y allí volví a comenzar de nuevo, abriendo mi propio estudio junto a una vieja amiga contadora que me hice en los peores momentos de mi vida, mi vieja amiga y hermosa Rosalie. **Y esta vez, fui dinamita sola cielo. **Rosie, como me gustaba llamarla, tenía un marido de ensueño y una adorable niña de 8 años. Emmett y Alice eran la vida de mi amiga, y pronto se convirtieron también en la mía. Volví a dominar, volví a ser un éxito y volví a vivir en el epicentro del epicentro, valga la redundancia. Mi piel de alabastro, mi cuerpo fuerte y atlético y el brillo pícaro en mis ojos marrones era la perdición de muchos hombres, y mi propio placer personal era siempre pensar en que el único hombre que era imposible de dominar para mí fuiste tú. Los 40 llegaron con un suspiro, **y volviste a aparecer.**

**La tercera vez que nos vimos ni siquiera pudimos recuperarnos del impacto. Terminamos como animales en mi casa, volviendo a arrollar a los ángeles del cielo y los demonios del infierno con nuestra pasión. **Esta vez estabas sólo con Jasper, porque María decidió jamás perdonarte por nuestra aventura que tuviste la valentía de contarle, una noche llorando y borracho, decidiendo que habías elegido mal.

La próxima mañana presentaste tu renuncia y tu divorcio, y ganaste la custodia de tu hijo cuando él te contó que su madre lo maltrataba. María terminó en la cárcel, y un confundido y adolescente Jasper, quien a sus 13 años ya había vivido más de lo que debía, terminó en Londres contigo.

**La primera vez que Jasper me vio, corrió llorando hacia mí y me abrazó. **Para él, yo fui su salvadora, no la salvaje zorra sucia que separó a su familia, como su madre gritó que era. Al tiempo, **él me llamaba mamá. **

**El milagro pasó, **y a los 41 años quedé embarazada. Tuvimos a un pequeño que llamamos Jacob, en honor al nombre que siempre te gustó, que yo recordaba que fantaseábamos con tener. **Y lo hicimos.**

**Nuevamente volví a cambiar mi vida.** Vendimos nuestros lujosos departamentos y compramos una enorme casa cerca de lo de Rosie, un vecindario agradable. El flechzo entre Alice y Jasper fue inevitable, y luego del infarto que casi nos causan a los 4, ellos vivieron el más tierno romance adolescente que pudieron tener.

La compañía McCarthy, Hale y Swan sumó el Cullen a su nombre. Éramos un éxito tan grande que era prácticamente absurdo. Maldición, la jodida Corona Inglesa era nuestro mejor cliente.

**Envejecimos juntos como siempre soñamos, Edward. **

Y ahora estoy aquí, sola de nuevo. Porque la vida te arrancó de mi lado. Ya no éramos los jóvenes veinteañeros que solíamos ser. Ya teníamos 70, nuestros hijos eran grandes y nuestra compañía siguió creciendo hasta ser una corporación que Alice y Jasper manejaban con mano de hierro, con nosotros sentados en la mesa directiva.

**Pero tu corazón no lo resistió. **

Y realmente lo lamento, amor mío. Porque te pierdes de nuestras maravillosas nietas, Irina y Katie.

Peo no te perdiste como mi piel dejó de ser de alabastro para tener arrugas, como mi cuerpo dejó de ser fuerte y atlético para dar una apariencia más redondeada y maternal. Pero en mis ojos el brillo se mantuvo, incluso cuando te perdí.

Porque comprendí, mi amado, que la vida sigue aunque uno se quiera bajar.

**Siempre te amaré con la misma fuerza arrolladora de la primera vez**, **mi cielo.**

Y cuando sea nuestro momento, **nos reuniremos en el cielo o el infierno, lo que nos toque, para poder volverlo a arrollar con nuestra pasión.**

**Hasta siempre, Edward mío. **

**Te ama,**

**Isabella. **


End file.
